Incomplete
by Trinnerti
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura and Kakashi are secretly dating. But when Kakashi comes back from a mission he’s heavily injured and has lost his memory. Now sometime later finding love in the arms of another woman Sakura’s left heartbroken. Full summary inside. KakaSaku


A/N: I know I should be working on Left behind, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy it. The sequel to this story is already up http://www(dott)fanfiction(dott)net/s/4819778/1/

Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are secretly dating. But when Kakashi comes back from a mission he's heavily injured and has lost his memory. Now sometime later finding love in the arms of another woman Sakura's left heartbroken. What will Sakura do and will Kakashi ever remember her as more than just a student?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Incomplete**

The streets were unoccupied and dark by the time Sakura finally walked out of the hospital. She should have been off duty six hours ago but the moment she'd gone to lock her office and go home she was called in for an emergency. That was the reason that Sakura was walking the streets this late in the evening. Her doctor's coat was covered in her patient's blood, her hair tied in a low ponytail and a streak of dried blood covered her face. Normally she would take a shower at the hospital and freshen up. But this time after what had happened, she just wanted to leave, go home to have a hot shower, crawl in bed and not wake up for the next couple of hours.

Opening the door to her apartment she threw her keys on the table next to the door whilst kicking the door closed with her leg. Releasing her hair from the tie she walked into the darkened living room. Her eyes narrowed suddenly and locked on a dark form sitting on her couch. Switching her light on she stared at none other than her lover. He turned his head in her direction and smiled before he raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

"You look terrible. Caught in a surgery?"

With a short nod she answered his question her eyes dulled while she looked at him. "Two chuunin were caught in an ambush."

Running a hand through her hair she passed him without another word and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on before leaning against the opposite wall, sliding down she rested upon the floor. Her head tilted back touching the wall behind her. Her eyes were closed, her legs half pulled up as her arms rested upon her bent knees. The sound of water hitting the ground filled her hearing but it didn't stop her from hearing Kakashi rising from his spot and his light footsteps coming her way. She felt his gaze on her but still didn't turn her head to acknowledge his presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to upset her in any way.

Sakura tilted her head down in and a small voice passed her lips. "I failed…" Her bottom lip started to tremble while her eyes were starting to shine with the unshed tears "I couldn't save them Kakashi. I let them die!" Her hands clenched into fists while she turned her head away. Here eyes were squeezed shut as tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the dried blood before hitting the white tiles Sakura was sitting on.

Two arms wrapped around her and seconds later she was pulled close against a warm body. Automatically she leaned against him while crying her heart out. Never had a patient died on her table, She'd always managed to bring them back from the brink of death. But this time she wasn't good enough, not skilled enough... Not strong enough… His voice reached her ears, telling her soothing words as he comforted her. She felt how he pulled her out of the blood drenched coat, slowly undressing her as she kept silent. He showered her and dried her off, kissing her temple softly as she stood there like a zombie.

"Come on, let's get some sleep alright."

Sakura simply nodded, letting him bring her back into her bedroom and put her in bed. He quickly undressed himself before he climbed in on the other side, wrapping her up in his embrace and soothingly stroking her still damp hair.

The next couple of days Sakura slowly got over it and one week later she started to smile again. She delivered a child into the world, had saved a chuunin who'd got a nasty cut and it had made her cheer up. But the help of her secret lover also did wonders. When they were outside they acted like friends, except if Naruto was the only person there with them, he was the only one he knew about their relationship. Sakura didn't have the heart to lie to him.

One day when she got home from her work Kakashi was sitting in her living room like he had done two months ago. Greeting her lover with a kiss she didn't get the response she'd expected.

"Is something wrong?" She asked slightly confused at his behaviour.

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow." Ahh, that's what was wrong.

"Hmm," she slid her arms around his neck while she hugged him from behind. "When will you be back?" She asked as she nuzzled his neck, loving his clean, fresh scent.

"Four days, maybe more, maybe less."

"Be careful." She felt him nod and sighed. There was something he was not telling her, and seeing him with a far away look in his eyes told her it was bothering him. But knowing her lover he wouldn't speak it out loud, only when he thought it was truly necessary. That night they slept in each other's arms and when Sakura woke up, Kakashi already had left.

The next four days she was always on edge, uncertain and worried for her lover. Naruto tried to help her through; reassuring her that everything would be fine and Kakashi would come back to her. On the fifth night after Kakashi had left somebody knocked on her door just when she'd made herself ready for bed. Opening the door she saw one of her medic students before her.

"Sakura-sensei you need to come quick. There's an emergency and they need you!"

Grabbing her coat she ran after Amiko to the hospital. "What happened?"

"A group came back from their mission that was due back yesterday. The leader is critically injured; he jumped in front of his team mate and received the blow instead. He got badly hurt and his head collided with a rock."

Fear crept into her heart and she prayed it wasn't the man she thought who it was. "What does he look like?"

"Well I can't tell the hair color since it was full with of his own blood but he wore a mask…"

Sakura eyes widened and she sped up. This was exactly what she had feared would happen. The way Kakashi was acting before he left finally made sense to her, he knew the inherent danger in the mission he was being sent on. Running through the halls she unzipped her coat and threw it into the direction of one of her colleagues who had summoned her. Washing her hands and preparing herself to go into surgery she listened as she was informed as to what had happened to him. The list was extensive and rather painful to hear, a crushed skull, pierced lung, a broken leg and a deep stab wound on his lower stomach. A girl with black short hair tied her pink hair together and by the time she was fully prepared Shizune stood at her side. With a short nod at each other they marched in.

Since the surgery Sakura hadn't left the hospital. She'd showered there though to get rid of the blood staining her body and changed into her spare uniform she kept there and had not left Kakashi's side since then. After the surgery Kakashi fell into a coma and had been that way since then, and that was four days ago now. Tsunade shrugged it off as her being worried for her former sensei but Naruto knew better. He stood by her side, hoping to bring her some small comfort.

"Please Kakashi wake up." Sakura begged him while pushing some silver strands from his face. She sighed and took hold of his hand like she always did. She didn't even notice as she fell asleep not until a hand underneath hers stirred that is. Sitting back up she blinked tiredly and turned her head to look into one onyx eye staring in confusion at her.

"Kakashi! You're awake! You've no idea how worried you made me," Sakura breathed relieved and went to kiss him on his cheek when she stopped in dead tracks when he stared at her a bit confused.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Sakura eyes widened. Well that's not good. Slipping into medic mode she stared at him sceptically. "Do you know who you are?"

There was a moment of silence before he responded. "Sorry no."

"Do you have any idea what happened or where you are?"

"No, not really. Where am I anyway?"

"I'll explain all that in a minute. But first I need to speak with someone. Please excuse me." She stood up and hastily walked out of the door. Minutes later she came back with Tsunade in tow. The pair checked him over thoroughly and it seemed everything was fine except for the fact he had lost his memory of course. She couldn't tell when he would be regaining it, how long it would take or even if it would ever return. It would just take time.

Even though Sakura pleaded to be able to take care of Kakashi, she resigned him to the care of another medic, claiming she needed Sakura in the hospital more since she was the only one with the right skills to perform difficult surgeries. She visited him as much as she could though. Because he saw the picture of him and Team 7 he knew he was her former sensei. She wanted to tell him they were lovers, but because of the fact that you must never tell a person that has amnesia any information she kept quiet, hoping he would somehow remember her being his lover.

Normally she would just sit and talk with him. About how he was feeling, how her day at work had gone and so on. She normally left when Mae, his appointed medic nin, returned from shopping.

The ritual held on for the next couple of days. She would wake up, go to work, visit Kakashi until Mae comes back, go home, talk with either Naruto, Hinata or Ino before going to bed and then start all over again the next day. It was frustrating in the least to have Kakashi back but not really back. He'd remembered a few things. But not what Sakura had hoped he remembered about her.

Days turned into weeks and in the second week Kakashi was released from having a medic nin around him 24/7. Even though he hadn't had his full memory return to him he walked around almost the same as he did before he lost his memory. He read his Icha Icha in public, didn't speak much with people and was mostly found in the training grounds as he trained hard.

Sakura spoke to him a few times after his release, but not much. The hospital claimed most of her time around this time of the year and sadly she couldn't help him more. She talked with Naruto mostly during her lunch breaks when he dropped by. But this time when he came around he didn't seem all that happy at all unlike his usual self. And when their daily topic began over Kakashi he quickly switched over to something else.

Raising an eyebrow confused at his behaviour she asked what was wrong. His normally bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness were dull and he looked away from her. But not a moment later her turned his head to her again, smiled and asked if she wanted to join him for ramen when she was finished with her duty. She found his behaviour quite odd so she agreed, making a mental note to ask him what was wrong whilst they did so. Finishing her work early she found she still had one hour before meeting Naruto at the Ramen stand. Deciding to take a quick shower that would ease her tense muscles she headed home.

But when she saw Hinata sitting on a bench and thoroughly depressed made her change her course and head towards the Hyuuga instead.

"Hey Hinata-san. What's wrong?"

"Ah… S-Sakura-san. I-I'm…fine really."

Sakura sighed and sat herself beside her. "Something's bothering you, I can see it."

"Well I, I got a m-mission."

"Oh."

"And…I…I..."

"Oi! Sakura-chan! You're already off duty, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto yelled out from the entrance of the hospital.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled back. She turned her head to Hinata and placed a hand for comfort on her shoulder. "Shall we meet tomorrow at the dango shop? I'll treat you then for some lunch and you can tell me what's wrong then."

"S-sure Sakura-san. T-thank you."

Sakura smiled. "No problem Hinata-san. That's what friends are for." Standing up she said goodbye to Hinata before joining Naruto and making their way to the Ramen stand. Talking about anything and everything while ordering their Ramen, Sakura stopped suddenly when she stared outside. Naruto looked up when his friend stopped talking and his bright eyes dulled the moment he caught the couple walking down the street. There was Kakashi with Mae and he was kissing her before Mae walked away. Sakura turned abruptly in her seat, her heart stopping at the sight and the feelings it wrought from her. Someone entered the shop and the familiar voice she heard was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Hey guys."

"Kakashi," Naruto greeted him while giving Sakura a worried glance.

"Hey," Sakura replied, not having the strength to look at him. Much to her horror he sat next to her.

"I'm glad to run into you guys. Since I still don't know this place as well as I used to I was hoping maybe one of you knows a lovely restaurant that I could take Mae to?" He smiled happily and ordered himself a miso soup. Sakura looked up at him, seeing the happiness and peace radiating off of him. She turned her head again, biting her inside cheek so as not to cry. It was something she'd hoped she could give him all along and now he'd finally found it with someone else.

"The Wondering Blossom," she answered softly. "It's two streets from here. If you start from here take the first right, second left and walk the whole street and you'll see it appear on your left side."

"Thanks Sakura." He smiled while he touched her shoulder in a thankful gesture before starting with his soup that was just placed in front of him.

"You're welcome."

She stood up and placed money on the table before turning abruptly and walking away. The moment she was outside she started running not knowing where her legs would take her. She just wanted to be away from there, it hurt far too much. Finally when her legs couldn't run anymore she dropped down, right before the place Sasuke had left her when he left the village. How ironic. Here she was left by the second man she'd ever loved, right at the place where the first man she'd ever loved had called her annoying, before knocking her out and placing her on a bench. She thought she never would love again and then Kakashi came into her life. He'd helped her to get stronger, their relationship growing until it had crossed the lines of friendship into something more. The restaurant Sakura had told him about was one of the best restaurants in Konoha. It was the place where Kakashi had taken her for their first date even though they'd just acted like friends. He didn't want to make it public yet, not knowing how the people around him would act if they found out. Sakura agreed with him and waited until he was comfortable to go public. And now this had happened. Maybe this was all just a cruel joke, maybe she would wake up and Kakashi would be lying at her side soothing her and telling it was just a nightmare. But it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a disturbing and extremely hard to take nightmare, it was real. Oh so painfully real.

Tears streamed down her cheeks while cried. Her heart was broken yet again and this time she knew it couldn't be fixed anymore. Maybe she was just not meant to have her happy ending, to love somebody more than friendship. Her heart was shattered till there nothing was left but dust, dust that was stolen away by a random breeze. But deep inside of her she knew she'd done the right thing by telling Kakashi about that restaurant. At least he could have his happy ending, he deserved that after everything he'd been through in his life. Besides, he wouldn't have to hide his relationship in shame anymore or be afraid to be caught with her. She was just his former student, fourteen years his junior and their relationship a taboo in the eyes of their village. Mae was around Kakashi's age after all. They matched much better than she ever could. And if you really love someone, you've got to let him go, wasn't that what everybody always said? And that was what Sakura doing, letting Kakashi go so he could have a happy life even though she was heartbroken.

She didn't know how she got home, it only mattered that she did. She closed the door behind her and as she looked around her apartment looked and felt colder than ever. Walking into her bedroom she grabbed the box she had hidden so carefully. Smiling through her tears she looked at the pictures of her and Kakashi together. They were away on a trip, one that was just the three of them, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto already knew by then and been the one to take the pictures to remember it by.

Caressing the picture with her thumb a few tear drops fell onto the surface, straight on her smiling face. Wiping her tears away she kept staring, knowing that this time she couldn't get over her heartbreak. Taking in a shuddering breath she put the picture away and cried herself to sleep.

The next day she woke up feeling terrible and was glad it was her day off today. Remembering her appointment with Hinata she got up against her will. Quickly the kunoichi covered the dark rings under her eyes with make-up and put on a fake smile as she walked up to the Dango place. Greeting the dark haired kunoichi they went in.

"D-don't you w-want to e-eat something too?" Hinata asked when she noticed Sakura had only ordered for her.

"No, I'm not hungry at the moment," Sakura replied. She sipped from her water while studying the woman before her. Her lavender eyes stood sad and she looked as if she could burst out crying any minute. Putting her cup down she placed a comforting hand on her friends hand that lay on the table. She flinched but relaxed soon after.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…" She was on the verge of crying. Sakura noticed it immediately, signalled the waiter to tell him the dango's would be taken with them rather than eating in here. Paying for the dango's and grabbing the bag she made her way back to Hinata. Sakura teleported them out of the restaurant to the quiet river back she always came to with Kakashi when they needed privacy. Nobody came here lately since this place was forgotten awhile ago. Quickly shaking the image of her and Kakashi sitting happily next to each other away she hugged Hinata while she cried her heart out.

Sakura said nothing and let the girl cry. She knew that her friend would eventually tell her what was wrong so she just sat and waited. And she did just like she expected. Giving one of the tissues she grabbed from the counter to Hinata she waited patiently for her to start talking.

"I'm g-getting m-m-married," She spoke out horrified. Her voice was barely audible but still Sakura heard every word.

"Why?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Mission. Since N-Neji-san is taking over my place as head of the clan, I-I've been selected to m-marry with the F-feudal lord of Wind's s-son."

"Did you agree to this yourself?" Sakura asked softly

Hinata shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "M-my father accepted i-immediately. H-he said it was a-a an honour."

Sakura sighed and turned her head to the river. Poor Hinata she was head over heels in love with Naruto and now she couldn't have the happy ending with him as she hoped for all her life. That moment she realized what it was she needed to do to help rectify this situation. Seeing that love was always being cruel to her she could at least give her friend a chance for a happy ending with her best friend Naruto. Biting back the tears she forced the picture of Kakashi out of her head. Her heart clenched in agony when she thought back to the moment she saw him kissing Mae. If she would go, leave this place she knew she was bound to get over him just like she was trying so hard to do. It seemed everyone would get a happy ending this way, Hinata still got Naruto and Kakashi had his love, the kind he'd always wanted.

"Promise me one thing Hinata,"

"H-huh?" Hinata snivelled confused.

"Don't let anything stop you from winning Naruto's heart. Promise me you're going to have a happily ending with him."

"W-what do you mean?"

Sakura turned her head, smiling happily at her while deep inside she was far from that emotion. "I'm taking your place. I'll marry him."

"W-what?! N-no! Why?" Hinata cried out confused.

Sakura only smiled placing both her hands on her shoulder while she looked at the bewildered lavender eyes in front of her. "I'm giving you a chance to still follow your heart Hinata. I know you love Naruto with all your heart and you deserve a happy ending with him."

"B-but what about y-you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It's not like I have somebody here for me. Love is just not meant for me. Who knows, maybe I'll even love the feudal lord's son when the times comes. Don't worry about me Hinata."

"B-but"

"Hinata please, I want you to have a happy ending together with Naruto. I know you two are meant for each other."

"Sakura-san!" Hinata threw her arms around her neck while she cried her heart out, this time not out of sadness but joy, joy that was tinged with remorse since she felt like she'd forced a friend of hers into a position she wished no one to have to undertake.

"Here, eat your dango's. It's my treat after all."

Hinata smiled, giving one to Sakura before eating one herself. When finished they made their way to the Hokage's tower to arrange their plans. Tsunade wasn't happy at all but seeing the hopeful glint in both their eyes and knowing Hinata was desperately in love with Naruto, she finally agreed.

When Hinata walked away and Sakura was about to follow her she was called to stay for another few moments. Signalling Hinata to just go and not wait for her she closed the door again and waited for Tsunade to start talking.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsunade asked getting straight to the point.

"Because I know Hinata will live her happily ever after. She's already lost her head position to Neji-san, at least I can give her the chance to marry the man of her dreams."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine Shishou. I'm doing this for the village and my friends. So why should I complain? Isn't it my duty to always serve the leaf village?"

"But Sakura, we're talking about marriage here. Not a mission for a year or a month, a lifetime commitment."

"I know Shishou," Sakura said, trying to keep her inner emotions out of her voice. But her emerald green eyes betrayed her, sadness and heart brake swirling within the green depths. "But this is for the best, for everyone."

"There's somebody else isn't there?" Tsunade asked the girl. She studied her features and saw her guess was right when she visibly stiffened. "Who is it?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Shishou." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Don't try to fool me girl. Who is the jerk that's breaking your heart? I'll make his life a living hell for hurting my apprentice like that!"

Sakura eyes softened at her remark. But it wouldn't change her mind over what she was about to do. Kakashi was happy now and if it meant that he was in the arms of another woman then so be it. She'd be out of his way.

"It's nothing Shishou. Besides it's over now. Can't you please accept my decision about this? Please?"

"Of course Sakura, I'm always on your side, you know that. It's just hard to imagine you're not going to be living here anymore."

"I know," Sakura said softly, her eyes glancing over the village behind Tsunade. "But this is what I choose, for the village and the sake of my friends' happiness."

xXx

The feudal lord had been informed about the change and was angered beyond belief but hearing his son got the apprentice of the fifth Hokage who surpassed her already he quickly changed his mind and happily agreed. Two days later Sakura had everything ready, had told all her friends she was leaving, everyone except Kakashi that is. She didn't want to bother him anymore. He was probably with his new girlfriend anyway. But if there was any chance of him getting his memory she wrote him a letter and put it in the box along with all her pictures of them together.

Walking to the gates she saw most of her friends standing there. All of them hugged her goodbye, Hinata thanking her once again for her sacrifice. Sakura only smiled when she saw Hinata hugging Naruto. The day after Sakura told her that she would replace her on her mission she stepped up to Naruto and kissed him. Almost fainted too but that's beside the point, she'd done it. Sakura was stunned when she saw Hinata and Naruto walking into the Ramen stand together. But she was happy for them both; at least her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

Sakura let her gaze fall over Konoha one more time before looking at her best friend. She hugged him and when she went to pull away he didn't release her from his hold. "Why are you doing this? He could still get his memory back." He whispered in her ear.

"Because I'll never can give him what he needs Naruto. Mae is around his age and he won't have to hide his love for her. It's for the best." She whispered back. She tried to keep strong. She wouldn't cry in front of them. He needed to see that this was for the best for all involved.

"But what about you? You love him!"

"If I really love him like I claim I do, I've got to let him go Naruto. It's for his own good. It's better this way."

"But you.."

Sakura squeezed him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care of everyone okay?"

Naruto nodded, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. One part of him was happy Hinata wasn't forced to marry the feudal lord's son anymore but another part of him felt terribly guilty for Sakura, forcing herself to give up her own dreams. Sakura smiled one more time, memorizing the village in front of her before turning around and leaping into the trees.

Her journey would take a week before she would meet her fiancé. It was a strange word for her but than again she would get used to it, she'd have to. Just like having a husband from now on even though she didn't know the guy at all. Her vision blurred while she cried, thinking back of Kakashi and wishing him a happy life without any regrets.

xXx

Sakura had been gone for three days when Kakashi knocked his head hard when he saved a young girl from falling of down some rather steep stairs. But when he woke up, he didn't see the pink haired woman he thought would be at his side. Instead a woman with short brown hair and chocolate eyes looked at him relieved.

"I'm so glad you're awake honey, you scared me quite a bit."

He raised an eyebrow confused and sat up. Memory flashes rushed into his mind, letting him know what had happened all this time. Alarmed he jumped up ignoring the surprised shriek that erupted from her and raced outside of his apartment. While on his way to Sakura's home he wondered what he could do to ever make this up to her. He pretty much broke her heart to get another girlfriend and he hoped she would forgive him, even though technically it wasn't his fault. Knocking on her door he waited for her to open but a man he didn't recognize opened the door instead.

Fear crept into his heart that Sakura had already moved on. He swallowed uncomfortably and asked if Sakura was home. But to his amazement the man said that he didn't know any Sakura before closing the door in front of his face.

Turning on his heels he made his way to the hospital, he had forgotten that Sakura always worked on Friday. Thoughts and reasons as to why the man didn't know Sakura but lived in her apartment raced through his head. Maybe she moved out to a bigger one? She always said she wanted a new apartment anyway. Making his way to Sakura's office he stopped when he didn't see her sign on the door. Walking back to the receptionist he asked where Sakura was. He got his second shock that day when she informed him that Sakura didn't work here anymore.

Running out of the hospital he made his way to Hokage tower but saw Naruto coming out of the Ramen stand. 'Exactly the man I need.' He stopped in front of Naruto and panted slightly and signalled Naruto to wait for a moment.

"Uhm, Kakashi are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto. I just want to know where Sakura is. I've been to her apartment and she doesn't live there anymore. I've been to the hospital and she doesn't work there anymore. Where the hell is she?"

"Don't you know?" Naruto asked full of disbelief.

"Know what?"

"She's marrying the feudal Lord of Wind's son. She left three days ago."

"She what?! Why?" Kakashi cried out confused. His heart clenched painfully and he hoped that it was still fixable. Back on that mission he'd had some time to think over his relationship with Sakura and had come to the conclusion she was his other half. Without her he was incomplete. But now with everything that happened, he hoped he still got to her in time. To hell with secrets, he loved Sakura and if the village didn't approve he would simply quit being a shinobi. Sakura meant everything to him and he wouldn't let her walk away from him that easily.

Naruto kept silent while he saw the pain appear in his uncovered eye. "You remember again don't you?" he said softly.

Kakashi nodded while running a hand through his silver strands. What had he done? Was there still time to get Sakura back? Did she want him back at all? So many questions rose up in his head, he couldn't tell where one ended and the next began.

"Come, I've something for you. Sakura gave it to me, she told me to give it to you in case you should ever get your memory back."

Following Naruto back to his apartment, he grabbed a box and gave it to him. Opening the box he saw the many pictures of him and Sakura together, both smiling happy as if nothing could separate them. A letter lay in the middle, his name neatly written on the white sheet of paper.

He swallowed uncomfortably and grabbed the letter, putting the box on the table while he tried to control his emotions. Unfolding the letter and opening it his eyes swept over the lines, his heart clenching with every sentence, every word stabbing it with a thousand swords and killing him from the inside.

_Dear beloved,_

_If you read this letter it means you got your memory back. You've probably already figured out I'm not in the village anymore. _

_I agreed to the mission of marrying the feudal lord of Wind's son. You probably wonder why I did it. At one point I think I just couldn't handle my heart being broken any further._

_They say if you really love some one you've got to let them go. I'm letting you go Kakashi and I wish you all the happiness in the world with her. _

_I know I couldn't give you all the things you needed and I'm sorry for that. Just know that I always loved you with all my heart and all I ever will be. And know that my feelings for you will never change. _

_Always yours,_

_Sakura Haruno._


End file.
